


Kindness Wins

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Sometimes the best thing you can do for yourself is to walk away
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Kindness Wins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



He could do it, and would not even think twice. He could pull the trigger, and put Terry out of his misery and make the world a little better with one less homophobic, racist son of a bitch. One bullet would make everything better. 

But killing Terry would make Mickey as bad as his heartless father. It would harden him, rip away a little softness from his sensitive heart. Killing Terry would send Mickey to prison, taking him away from Ian.

So Mickey, with his heart steadfast, walks away. Doesn't look back, his feet swiftly carry him away out of Terry's sight behind the ambulance where Ian grabs him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

Mickey trembles, tears held, clenching his jaw as Ian holds onto him tight as if to never let him. He clings to Ian, face pressed to his chest, letting his husband hold him, being soft and vulnerable...in a way that would have made Terry beat him for being weak, a pussy. With Ian, he can savor the gentle kisses and warm hugs, can be free to love his husband with all of his heart.

Their eyes meet and Mickey nods, even if Ian did not ask if he was alright, he is at peace with his decision. Ian gives Mickey a proud, adoring smile and Mickey feels his heart skip in his chest. That smile is only for him; Ian never smiles with that much joyful love unless he’s looking at Mickey. 

They have both been prisoners of Terry for years, endured abuse and vile hate, but never again. Mickey walks away, holding his husband's hand in his, walking out of the darkness of hell and into the light of heaven.

That night, Mickey snuggles into Ian's arms, Ian kissed him gentle, holds him against his chest in his tender embrace. Every time Ian kisses him, Mickey feels like his heart grows two sizes to big for his chest, he smiles as bright as the sunshine. 

He gazes into his husband’s beautiful eyes as Ian palms his cheek, “I'm proud of you, and I love you, Mickey.”

He pulls Mickey into a tight hug, affectionately running his hand through his adorably messy hair. “I love you too, Gallagher.” 

Today felt like a new dawn, a delightful joy, the first day of happily ever after. Every day with Ian, the man he loved more than life itself, has his heart filled with pure heavenly bliss.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/984739.html?thread=110523043#t110523043)


End file.
